Fighters of a Different Kind
by Dark Immortal Warrior
Summary: This is about the YYH guys meeting up with a couple of new people! Chapter two is up! It's great!
1. Chapter One: the beginning

_Dude. This is chapter 1 of me story. enjoy and don't get too paranoid if you don't like it!_

_Disclaimer: dun own YYH, which is very depressing, but I shall live on._

_FYI-The squiggles "****" usually mean another character is thinking. Since the squiggles and lines won't show, I'm putting in different characters, sorry!!!_

**_Chapter 1_ -Fighters of a Different Kind**

There we were. At Maze Castle. We had just got done with Kurama's battle, of course he ended up getting wounded and we couldn't use him again. In my opinion, we're all doomed if Kurama couldn't fight.

Yusuke insisted that we continue, even though our top fighter was injured. I, being forced to partake in this event, reluctantly agreed.

We continued down the hallway, that was unreasonably wide, then a rumble came out of nowhere, a voice erupted.

"You may have beaten him, but you will not defeat me! I am unbeatable!"

Of course Yusuke had to add to it. "Yeah we'll see about that!"

We managed to dodge the debris that the thunderous cretin made, when we had traveled up a winding stairwell, there was the imbecile. He was extremely large in size, but what mostly got to me was.... Doesn't he take a bath!! You could smell his stench from my position! And I was in the far back of our little team!

"Someone's been eating his vegetables!" Yusuke stated. I always thought his comments were befitting to his intelligence.

We stood there, listening to this creatures rambling. "I am Byakko the white tiger! I shall kill you all!"

--------------

He just kept on going! The complaining! I was about to fall asleep if he hadn't stopped.

Me and Kuwabara were fighting over who would get the honor in shutting him up, Hiei got in it, but Kuwabara jumped ahead of us and ran towards the dude, full throttle!

Before we knew it, this Byakko character had hacked up a couple of Hu-mungo luggies! They came at us and blew up the doorway we just came out of!

Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks and ducked for cover like the rest of us. No one got hurt, Kurama still had that wound, but it seemed not to bother him too much, and Kuwabara was a little shaken up, but got up and ran for the guy again.

It wasn't long before Byakko came up with the idea of getting rid of the lunkhead with several of his fleas he called "pets". The were really nasty looking critters, my mind was thinking "hey! Child friendly!" Although they looked like they'd eat kids for breakfast, lunch and dinner. -shudder-

Oh! And Kuwabara? Heh. He was getting pummeled by the giant cat!

It really didn't take as long as it felt, maybe about...uh, an hour. Byakko had thought of using his inhaling technique and absorb the idiots sword energy.

Kuwabara never gave up, though he did look like he was gonna faint, I even offered to help him out, but he wanted to prove to Hiei that he wasn't as stupid as he seemed. Which was a lie from hell.

Byakko took in as much as his gut could, which wasn't enough. Kuwabara, when forced to, can put out a lot of energy, and he made Byakko fall off the cliff! I thought it was funny.

I ran to the baka, making sure he was okay, Kurama and Hiei followed a little slower though.

Kuwabara was okay, he didn't look okay. But we soon got up and headed for the entrance that Byakko's fat ass was hiding.

We got to about halfway, before we heard it. "You thought you defeated me? Absurd! Come into my lair if you dare!"

That was _the_ corniest thing I have ever...okay, maybe second corniest, but it was still corny. We went for it anyway, and there he was, Byakko's fat ass on the otherside of a huge lava pit!

Kuwabara decided to take him on again, saying, "My job ain't done yet!"

It was a little pathetic how he said it, but I hesitated, but agreed. So did Hiei, knowing him he was probably thinking one less imbecile to worry about. Heh. Never could really tell.

"Get yourself killed, its no skin off my back!" Hiei said. It was the most sincere thing that came out of his mouth towards Kuwabara, well...at least I thought so.

Being Kuwabara's best friend was tough, but worth being. I always laughed at the look on his face when it got pulverized.

But this was a little different. I hated it when people got on my case about things, like missing siblings for instance. I'd hate to think what his older sis would do to me if Kuwabara didn't come back in one piece.

But he had already jumped the gun and was now hopping over towards Byakko.

Byakko was teasing him about being human, something Hiei does just to get him pissed off, you know, for the thrill of being faster than your opponent. Only Byakko was sluggish, but poor Kuwabara was even slower. "Don't die on me, asshole!"

"Don't worry! I'm just gonna cave in his face and toss him in this lake of lava and it'll all be over." At least that's what he thinks. Peabrain.

_Please REVIEW and stuff. Flamers no likey, my people will see to it that I get at least SOME support!!** PEACE!!!**_

_Need least **5 or more** reviews to Continue! That's if ya like it._

- _Dark Immortal Warrior_


	2. Chapter Two: as the story goes

_Yo! Chapter 2! Of fighters of a diff. kind! Sorry bout the abbr.. I just don' t like wasting too much space.  
**I have to warn some, if you don't like the story and you think the STORY LINE'S outta order, give up... I don't care. ;p !**__  
Yet again, I apologize!!! I must put in new characters for the ones that won 't show up!!! -OFK_

__  
-  
I thought he wouldn't make it through another fight. He was badly injured, due to his previous battle with Byakko.  
I myself was injured, but ignored it. Once in awhile I did tend to wince at the pain in my stomach, but it wasn't too serious.  
Then I started hearing things. At first I thought I heard someone yelling out, "over here!" But I cleared my head and I was focused at the relevant fight that was going on, but I heard it again. This time it was people, two of them, running towards us.  
I turned, looked behind us and at first I saw nothing.  
"What are you staring at?" Hiei asked.  
"I heard something behind us." I said "Your wound is getting to your head." He remarked, turning back around to watch Kuwabara get shot at with what Yusuke called, "giant luggies" I thought it was a little funny, the way he said it.  
"This way!" Said the voice.  
"Hm?" I turned around, the voice was more clearer. It was a woman's voice, it sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place where or when.  
Then out of nowhere, the voices went silent and I was surprised when two beings came out of the dark and jumped over us, landing on one of the pillars that Byakko had lining the edge of his lair.  
They seemed mysterious about how they stood, when they landed they simultaneously stood up and looked at us through sunglasses too dark to see their eyes through.  
"Who the hell are you two?" Said Yusuke.  
Hiei looked a little peeved with their intrusion. "What are you doing here??" The two girls didn't pay any attention to our questions, they just stood there for a second, before one of them said something. It was the taller one, the attire made her seem more intimidating then any of us ever would be.  
"Who is this?" Said the intimidating one. I responded since no one else would, "Byakko." "Hm." She replied.  
She talked silently to her companion. They agreed to something and split, jumping quickly to different pillars trying to get passed Byakko and Kuwabara.  
"What the hell do they think they're doing?" Yusuke asked.  
"They're doing a lot better than the baka already out there." Hiei commented.  
"Yeah...you do have a point." Yusuke agreed, pondering about it.  
Kuwabara didn't like the fact that these girls were achieving something he could not. They reached both of them in a matter of seconds, even with long coats on they managed to stay cool from the smoldering heat.  
"Hey! Not fair!" Said Kuwabara.  
I laughed a bit. But then something happened. The one who seem so intimidating earlier was caught by Byakko! The other stopped as soon as she reached the other end.  
She cried out a name, but it was too far away to actually be heard. But there she was, dangling by her leg in Byakko's grasp. She managed to get her bearings straight before shouting out, "Keep going!" Which her friend did with hesitation.  
I was amazed that she got this far without being hit by Byakko's roar or debris.  
These people were truly amazing, but insane all the same.  
-  
This was my fight! And these girls were insane!! But I do have to admit, they were both pretty, especially the one in Byakko's grip, that...I think I should save, but I didn't?  
  
I watched as this girl took out a sword and threw it. It landed right in Byakko's right shoulder. He didn't seem to like it and dropped her, she landed a little hard in her back on the same pillar Byakko's was on.  
He took out the sword and tossed it behind him, it must've landed on the other side, cuz I heard a clang of metal echoing.  
But this girl endured a lot, she slowly got up coughed up a little blood, could've have damaged her insides from the impact. She rolled on her side and coughed some more.  
"Don't just stand there stupefied! Help the lady out idiot!" Screamed Yusuke. He always was the one to try and save women in distress.  
I guess it was my turn, so I did something about it. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
She coughed up more blood before saying, "Yeah. I think." She got up dusting herself off and raised her hand. This weird glove appeared, tearing her sleeve up, it was silvery with a red dot in the middle of her hand. Who knows what the hell it was, but it was pretty awesome looking.  
She looked at it really quick and closed her fist. A sword came out with a little force making her hand jerk down. I was in awe.  
When Byakko got done babying his wound he looked down at her and reached down to scoop her up.  
She blocked it with her little arm. Heh. A woman trying to do a mans job, that's so cute!  
But then again, she was holding him off. Then a whip came out of the same glove thingy, it sliced through his leg like a hot knife through butter. I was getting sick, it was too gory for me.  
Once Byakko whaled in agony she leaped and jumped over him, getting to the other side and bolted as soon as she landed. I think I fell in love with this girl! She was everything a guy would want, well a guy like me anyways.  
Yusuke snapped me out of my little trance of love, " Fucker! Wake up and finish him off already! I'd like to get this done and go home!" "Yeah, yeah!" I said. I jumped for him, he hacked up one of his spit wads and I dodged it in mid air! I jabbed him with my spirit sword and I barely made it to his little perch, he fell and I was dragged with him.  
"I will return!" He said before slipping into the hot lava below.  
The guys came over, Yusuke being sad cuz he thought I had died. Then I had to break the little sad moment, "Can I get some help here or what?" Yusuke stopped sobbing and saw that I was okay. He was happy at first, then he got pissed off for making him think that I was dead. "You idiot! I sobbed for nothing?" "Heh, heh. Guess so! Now can I get some help!? It's getting really hot down here!!"

_**Wuzzup?...... REVIEW PLEEZE!!! ...... Thank you.  
In need of 5 OR MORE reviews to continue. Like I said... IF you like it. still.  
-Dark Immortal Warrior **_


	3. chapter three:wounded soldier

**Chapter 3: **Fighters of a Different Kind 

Wounded Soldier

They helped the baka up and we continued our little trek to Suzaku's position.

As we came up to the next room, we saw them again. The one Kurama was talking to earlier opened a door and was the las to enter through them.

She closed them fairly quickly and it was silent again.

I could sense another being in the room besides us. The aura wasn't shifting in anyway,so I looked around.

When we did reached the doors, a chilly wind engulfed the area. No one gave any sign of being cold, but I knew what lied behind the huge double doors.

They opened, we walked in. The doors slammed shut behind us and tension built up as we cautiously moved and searched the darkened room.

I looked ahead, peering through the darkness and saw a couple more doors on the other side. One opened slowly and it was those damned girls again, one of them seemed injured, the other helped her balance off as the door closed again.

"Man, it got cold in here!" said the village idiot. Breaking my damned consentration.

"No need to state the obvious." I replied back.

He tensed and luckily Yusuke stopped him before he hurt himself. "Hm." I would've done him in anyway, but who would've been my shield in a desprate situation?

I focused again as I noticed the air became more thin, only slightly.

"You are lucky to have made it here." I recognized that voice. It sharply echoed throught the room, making it hard to pinpoint.

"I got this one." Yusuke stepped up to the challenge.

"No. This one is mine." I stepped ahead of him. He obliged and backed off.

Someone faded out of the fog, Seiryu the Ice Dragon... interesting.

"Ah, Hiei... come to pay your respects have we?" He said, grinning.

"I only came to kill you and get this sickening get together over with."I snapped back.

The dragon started summoning up energy, the fog became thicker, the air more fridgid.

" I will be the one to kill you!" He shouted. The fool.

He created an energy ball of ice, firing at me. I dodged swiftly, not even breaking a sweat. Then the doors opened and low and behold, Byakko appears greatly damaged from Kuwabara's attack.

Amazingly.

"Please! Help me! They tricked me! Help me defeat them!" He pleaded.

Seiryu looked at him, scowling in disgust. He lifted his arm, "You pathetic animal! You are not worthy to be fighting alongside us!"

Surprisingly, he fired his attack on the ugly creature. The wave hit him, turning him o solid ice, he fell over and shattered into bits and pieces.

Byakko's head rolled to my feet. I took off my coat and covered such a disgraceful site. Then the peanut gallery had to say a few words.

"Awe! What a nice guy he is!" That baffon will die, He will suffer my wrath, shutting him up for good... until then he shall live to see tomorrow.

"Did you develope feelings fo others?" Seriyu asked.

"I did no caring deed by covering his ugly face. The stare was aggrivating me, so I coverd it." I shrugged off the chilled air forming around me.

I was assaulted with a barrage of his attacks, I dodged each one with flawless percision, then I was hit. I lost focus for only a split second and he hit my foot.

I risked getting hit again as I struck the bottom of my foot ina split second decision. I did doged his next attack, but at a small price...

I had a hard time moving around since he iced the damned floor. He had the upperhand... or so he thought.

He attacked again and missed. Quickly moving behind him, he started turning, but not fast enough. I made my stike and landed, almost slipping. Luckily no one saw it, they were too focused on Seriyu to take notice as he exploded into nothing.

"I could hardly see that!" Said kuwabara. The idiot couldn't see a move if it was right in his face.

Yusuke stated, "I counted fourteen!"

Kurama joined, "so did I."

"How many time did you slice the guy?" Yusuke asked.

"Only seventeen." How easily humans are amused. I grabbed my coat and put it back on.

Yususke laughed, "Only?"

Everyone was a little cheerful after that. No one commented on anything for a while though.

As we went through the doors Hiei saw, it was bright outside. I was just glad to have some fresh air!

"Hmm..." -sigh- we seem to run into these girls all the time now, and there they were. Only it was different, one was supporting the other and judging by her limp, it was either a broken bone or a deep wound.

Yusuke folowed my glance and noticed as well. He took as much pity on them as I did. THen Kuwabara broke our silence.

"They shouldn't be here, " he said, "this is not a place for pretty girls like them."

"They chose to be here, if they didn't want to die then they should've stayed home!" -erk?- They heard him, as they turned their heads in our direction. "Don't run, she's in no condition to run." Yusuke thought out loud.

We must have been thinking the same thing. There was awkward silence between our groups, noobdy moved much.

I looked to my right and here was a pair of sunglasses, one must have dropped them. The taller one.

No use picking them up if they were going to get crushed in battle.

Then Hiei said, "One's bleeding badly." he points it out.

We all noticed the pools of blood right away, this wasn't a good sin for them.

They didn't move when they noticed us, though. They stopped and just seemed to be resting. I also noticed the sword Byakko had thrown was sheathed at the injured one's side.

Yusuke suddenly walked forward towards them, I saw them tense up slightly. We followed behind him, but kept our distance. He then extended his hand out to help, the one with the injury didn't seem to care, instead of taking his offer she proceeded to toss him back to us.

Then Kuwabara tried his luck. I guess_ his _charms will tame them. She then stood up, we felt Kuwabara get a little nervous.

"hey, I'm Kuwabara. I'd like to help if you don't mind?" She took his hand. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"How come it didn't work for me?" Yusuke protested, now standing.

Getting a ittle cocky, "You're not as handsome as I am!" He laughed in his face, still holding her hand.

Then everyone except Kuwabara noticed something, she was smiling and this wasn't a 'thank you' smile. It was sinster as it formed on her lips. Then kuwabar found out how bad this person was, she flipped him over like he was a feather in the wind.

Everyone held back laughter. She took out a handkerchief from a pocket and wiped her hands off. In tossing the tainted cloth, she took out her sword. It was stained with blood, Byakko's no doubt.

"Does any one else wanna be friends?" she said in a low voice.Her friend giggled in amusement.

"We only wanted to help you!" Yusuke shouted.

Sheathing her sword, "We never needed your help."

"Then what about your wound?" Kuwabara said as he sat up.

Her friend let out a mocking laugh, "Tactics are something you obviusly will never understand."

They left, mumbling to themselves and going the same direction as we were.

I looked at Hiei and he seemed a little busy. "Hiei?' I said as I waved a hand in front of him. His face was carrying an odd expression, he must have saw something that I did not.

He was smiling quite blankly, staring at nothing.

I snapped him out of it when i shook him _slightly_. He acted like nothing was wrong(as usual) as he cleared his throat.

I paid no heed as we continued on our way.

Hiya! If ya likie and want some more PLEASE... Read and Review. And I, plus the whole world, will be happy! And... SORRY! I've been busy in all with school and family!


End file.
